1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor package. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor package comprising a semiconductor die and a tape substrate and further comprising an alignment member disposed on the semiconductor die and an alignment member disposed on the tape substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an effort to make electronic devices such as portable personal computers and mobile phones lighter and more compact, there is an effort to make semiconductor devices used in those electronic devices smaller and able to perform multiple functions. One method for mounting such a semiconductor device (i.e., a semiconductor die) is to mount the semiconductor die using a flexible tape substrate such as a tape automated bonding (TAB) tape substrate. In the mounting method using the TAB tape substrate, inner leads disposed on a base film and bumps disposed on the semiconductor die are bonded to one another.
In the TAB tape substrate, wiring patterns are formed on the base film as in a chip on film (COF), and inner leads that are to be electrically connected to the wiring patterns are disposed on the base film. Bumps disposed on a semiconductor die are disposed corresponding to the inner leads disposed on the tape substrate, and the bumps are pressed to the inner leads by a pressing apparatus in order to electrically connect the inner leads and the bumps. In a semiconductor package using a conventional TAB tape substrate, in order to precisely connect the inner leads of the tape substrate and the bumps of the semiconductor die, the TAB tape substrate and the semiconductor die must be accurately aligned.
Conventionally, alignment keys for aligning the semiconductor die and the tape substrate were disposed on the semiconductor die and the tape substrate. Thus, the semiconductor die and the tape substrate were precisely aligned using the alignment keys, and the inner leads and the bumps were heated and pressed to connect to one another in an aligned state (i.e., after the semiconductor die and the tape substrate were aligned). Although a semiconductor die can be attached to the tape substrate by die attach equipment when using alignment keys, the tape substrate is deformed due to heat and pressure present during die attachment (i.e., while attaching the semiconductor die and the tape substrate) and misalignment between the tape substrate and the semiconductor die may occur. In particular, a semiconductor package having a relatively fine pitch and a relatively small allowance for deformation may suffer more from such misalignment, which may reduce the accuracy in the assembly of a semiconductor package.